


MeYou

by VIP_Shadow



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIP_Shadow/pseuds/VIP_Shadow





	MeYou

She sat on her bed, hugging onto her knees crying at the memories she had with Shigure from the first day she met him fresh out of college to now. She couldn’t help fall for him like every other person in the office. She then shook her head and remembered how she confronted him about how he acted around her. He was always strict, teasing and swore that he had feelings for her but could never admit or show it no matter how many times she asked him. Until one day she had enough and cried in front of him.

 

_*Flashback*_

 

_She slammed the papers on his desk as Shigure raised his eyebrow at her. She looked at him directly in his eyes as the tears started to fall._

 

_“Why are you toying with me!? Is it funny to you? You always say things to me that catches me off guard. Whenever I confront you, you play me off as if I’m a joke. I know you have feelings for me just as you know how I feel about you. So why are you hiding it and making me suffer like this?”_

 

_Shigure sighed silently._

 

_“Aren’t you going to say anything? Are you going to completely come up with some bs that everything you say towards me and how you tease me is all in my head? Can’t you just tell me how you really feel? I already know it but why can’t you be honest with me? Is it… is it because I’m younger than you? I’m 23 and you’re 26. Is that why you restrain yourself from me?”_

 

_Shigure didn’t say anything and she shook her head. She turned around ready to leave until he spoke._

 

_“Your age isn’t the issue here.”_

 

_She turned around and he gave her a small smile._

 

_“I know I haven’t been fair to you. I know I keep making up lies to justify my actions and words. And I’m.. I’m sorry.”_

 

_She shook her head at him and just cried._

 

_“It’s not fair… you’re making it hard for me and I can’t do anything about it…if you really don’t like me then stop acting as you do. You’ve made it pretty clear and I don’t want to be stuck thinking that there’s a possibility that you could love me.”_

 

_Shigure’s heart dropped as he said that. He looked at her lips trembling as more tears fell from her face._

 

_“I’m done.”_

 

_She then took off her badge and placed it on his desk making him shocked. She quickly grabbed a folder from her desk and handed it in front of him._

 

_“My two weeks notice. I’m sure you can find another woman to play her emotions with.”_

 

_Shigure couldn’t believe it that he immediately knocked her folder down and grabbed her face to his and kissed her desperately._

 

_*end flashback*_

 

After that, she slowly got to know Shigure and his secret. She had no idea how he was cursed. When she asked to hug him, she saw with her own eyes he turned into a dog. But she didn’t let that stop the love she holds for him. She would do her best to make him smile each day and learned more about him. Aside from the curse, she learned about Akito and his feelings for her. She also learned what she did that hurt Hatori. She met and learned all about the other members. Even though Shigure still held feelings for Akito, she knew that he loves her. He chose to be in a relationship with her. She would overhear Kyo, Yuki, and Hatori that taking a risk to be with her is not like his character. Akito didn’t even know about their relationship until recently….

  



End file.
